<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firelights (Drabble Series) by Archet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929557">Firelights (Drabble Series)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archet/pseuds/Archet'>Archet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boromir is the Sun, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Love, M/M, Worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archet/pseuds/Archet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The candle flame sputters, sparks, dies and leaves behind the scent of ash and an embarrassment of shadows. Boromir lies wounded. Aragorn worships and waits by night and by day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn/Boromir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firelights (Drabble Series)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I did not originate nor create these characters, only these drabble/s.<br/>Notes: a series of (3) drabbles.  Drabble Titles: Heavenly Fire, Beacon Fire, Ember Light.<br/>Feedback: welcomed and appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~<br/>Title: Heavenly Fire (1/3)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The candle flame sputters, sparks, dies and leaves behind the scent of ash and an embarrassment of shadows. A fine tendril of smoke curls, briefly silvered in moonlight before diminishing. Starlight adds to the sum and the shadows retreat, bleeding back.</p>
<p>You shine in the night as the heavenly fire of the stars bends, touches you. Together we worship you, the stars from their high places, and I, your King at your side. I whisper your name, and the mere speaking of it conjures such power in me.</p>
<p>
  <i>Boromir.</i>
</p>
<p>Forsake the night, my light.</p>
<p>Fight for me.</p>
<p>Return to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~<br/>Title: Beacon Fire (2/3)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night wheels away and in the east the Sun strikes golden upon the world. I heed it not, having no use for the sun. <i>You</i> are my sun. The sound of your breath, my song, the warmth of your hand held in mine, my succor, the sight of you, my drink, and I need no other.</p>
<p>Throughout the deep night I held to you, my light, my beacon fire, drawing me ever near. You burn and so you guide me, now and always. Burn for me now, my light, and open your eyes.</p>
<p>Burn for me.</p>
<p>Blind my fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~<br/>Title: Ember Light (3/3)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight breaks, its cloak of gentle shadow unfurls. You, my stubborn Man, whispered my name once today. But the whisper did not last, and still you sleep. Your face is a pale shadow in the dusk, so I light the candle.</p>
<p>Fire suits you better than twilight’s silver and shade, and suddenly the gold in your hair shines. But, this is nothing next to the fire in your green eyes. My breath stills. I am undone. Your eyes glow, emerald ember-light, banked yet holding such <i>warmth</i>.</p>
<p>Reaching out, I weep, for my stubborn Man has returned to me.</p>
<p>My Boromir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>